parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Snow Queen (Mewniverse Falls Version)
Mewniverse Falls' movie spoof of Disney's 1989 animated musical film "The Little Mermaid" Cast *Ariel - Elsa (Frozen) *Eric - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Sebastian - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Flounder - Olaf (Frozen) (I know Olaf is too young to play Flounder, but that's okay) *Scuttle - Mordecai (Regular Show) *King Triton - Henry Gardner (Storks) *Ursula - Stalyan (Tangled: The Series) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Obake and Baron von Steamer (Big Hero 6: The Series) *Harold the Seahorse - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Grimsby - North (Rise of the Guardians) *Carlotta - Liv Amara (Big Hero 6: The Series) *Chef Louis - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) *Max - Balto *Ursula as Vanessa - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) *Priest - Oaken (Frozen) Other cast *Adella - Anna (Frozen) *Alana - Vex (Tangled: The Series) *Andrina - Tulip (Storks) *Aquata - Cassandra (Tangled: The Series) *Arista - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) (Melody could be Arista because we all know that they're both mermaids) *Attina - Shank (Ralph Breaks the Internet) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Villagers (Moana), Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) and Felony Carl (Big Hero 6: The Series) *Jig Dancing Sailors - People of Arendelle (Frozen) *Sailors during Storm - Stoick, his soldiers, Gobber and Starkard (How to Train Your Dragon) *Washerwomen - Willow (Tangled: The Series), Dr. Jelly Goodwell (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) and Gothi (How to Train Your Dragon) *Glut the Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) Scenes *"The Little Snow Queen" Part 1: "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *"The Little Snow Queen" Part 2: Nick's Concert ("Daughters of Henry") *"The Little Snow Queen" Part 3: Elsa at te Sunken Ship *"The Little Snow Queen" Part 4: Elsa Meets Mordecai *"The Little Snow Queen" Part 5: Stalyan Watches Elsa *"The Little Snow Queen" Part 6: "Part of Your World" *"The Little Snow Queen" Part 7: To the Surface *"The Little Snow Queen" Part 8: The Storm *"The Little Snow Queen" Part 9: Jack is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") *"The Little Snow Queen" Part 10: "Under the Sea" *"The Little Snow Queen" Part 11: Elsa's Hidden Treasure *"The Little Snow Queen" Part 12: Stalyan's Lair ("Pool Unfortunate Souls") *"The Little Snow Queen" Part 13: In Jack's Kingdom *"The Little Snow Queen" Part 14: Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") *"The Little Snow Queen" Part 15: A Tour of the Kingdom *"The Little Snow Queen" Part 16: "Kiss the Girl" *"The Little Snow Queen" Part 17: Stalyan Takes Change *"The Little Snow Queen" Part 18: The Wedding Ship *"The Little Snow Queen" Part 19: The Sun Sets *"The Little Snow Queen" Part 20: Stalyan's Wrath *"The Little Snow Queen" Part 21: A Happy Wedding *"The Little Snow Queen" Part 22: End Credits Gallery Profile - Elsa.jpg|Elsa as Ariel Jack-frost-rise-of-the-guardians-84.1.jpg|Jack Frost as Eric Profile - Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Sebastian Profile - Olaf.jpg|Olaf as Flounder Mordecai.jpg|Mordecai as Scuttle Henry Gardner.jpeg|Henry Gardner as King Triton Stalyan Tangled.jpg|Stalyan as Ursula BH6-Obake-In-Person.png|Obake Baron-von-steamer-big-hero-6-8.79.jpg|and Baron von Steamer as Flotsam and Jetsam Profile - Bunga.png|Bunga as Harold the Seahorse Rotg-rise-of-the-guardians-34602004-630-629.jpg|North as Grimsby EEAEA749-45E7-45FC-BFB7-D92AF7871118.jpeg|Liv Amara as Carlotta Professor Robert Callaghan.jpg|Robert Callaghan as Chief Louis Balto in Balto.jpg|Balto as Max Profile - Wendy Corduroy.jpg|Wendy Corduroy as Ursula as Vanessa OakenFrozen.jpg|Oaken as Priest Category:Mewniverse Falls Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs